The 6th Guardian
by SomedayIWillGoToNeverland
Summary: They didn't know what was happening. They didn't know he was back. With more power. Than ever. Man in Moon shows the guardians one person who can defeat him. Gleveeshianna.
1. The letter

**August 13 2012 5:24**

**Dear Jonae, **

**I will not be home for supper tomorrow.**

**I have officially been taken to Pitch's head quarter's. I**

**have a super natural power. I didn't realize until now. It's much **

**to late. You can not save me, for, Pitch will use my power **

**against my own will. Please Jonae, just watch the kids, and stay **

**at home. It's the safest place to be.**

**- Your loving husband,**

**Richard**


	2. Pitch is back

"What?!" North cried. "This letter is utterly terrible! It's insane! Pitch is absolutely _not_ alive! Last time I checked, he was dead!" North, smashed in snow globe on the ground, and said, "Take me to the Warren."

Bunny groaned. "Again?" Tooth was biting her lip, Sandy was just as silent as ever, and Jack, Jack was not taking the news very well, either. "Listen, we have to get ready, because if-if Pitch _really_ is plotting this, we just _have _to be ready!" Tooth exclaimed. North nodded wearily. "Yeti's!" He shouted hoarsely, and they came grunting, and all. "Build a barrier! We must prepare!" He exclaimed, impatiently. Jack Frost shook his head. "This- this can't be happening _again!_" He cried in exasperation. "Oh, but it is." Said a shadow in a low, menacing voice. "Pitch!" Jack Frost cried, and swung his staff at him, releasing painful ice shards, but Pitch escaped easily. "Ah, Jack.. You _really_ thought that some fear was going to _kill_ me, didn't you?" He cooed. Bunny charged right towards Pitch, but it was no use. Pitch leaped away easily, once more. "Aye, I'll kill ya, if it's the last thing I e'er do!" Tooth gasped, and North turned, waving a sword in Pitch's face. "How _dare_ you show your face here!" But Pitch simply chuckled. "You are no match for me, North! Why, I even brought you a _present_. "Nobody would ever want a present from you." Jack mumbled. "Ah, Jack.. I _suppose_ your right..How about I catch you off-guard, _then_, I can give the present to you, mm?" Sandy was glaring at Pitch, and Bunny was twitching slightly. But before anyone could reply, Pitch smiled darkly, and said, "Good choice." Then, he vanished into the gloom.

"This is _bad_, this is really bad!" Tooth cried in dispair. North walked to the moon's light. "Man in Moon, please, please tell us what to do.." The moon's shadow from the light reflected a.. Snake? The snake had blue and black scales. Then, the moon's light faded. North stood there shaking his head. He knew that the Man in the Moon was no dummy, but a _snake_? Then, he heard a hiss. It was a snake. Blue and Black scales. Cautiously, North beckoned Tooth, Sandy, Jack, and Bunny, to where he was standing.

"Whoa- a snake? Now things get interesting!" Jack laughed, and Bunny glared at him. Tooth sighed. "I wonder how a snake will help us", as she kept her distance. Sandy's sand showed the Moon, with a question mark. "I don't know Sandy." Was North's reply. Jack reached out to touch it, and the snake hissed, revealing fangs. Bunny shuddered. But at that moment, the snake evolved into a girl. Everyone gasped. "How-" Tooth began, but the girl shook her head. She had loose black hair that went to her knees, royal blue eyes, and fairly plump lips. Her nose was slightly curved, and she was wearing a long,wooly coat that fell to her ankles. (Literally) "Pitch, is his name?" She asked, and North nodded. Bunny raised a brow. " 'An who might you be, mate?" He asked. "I'm Gleveeshianna." She replied. "So, anyway, I'm here to help. I have super-natural powers, where I have electricity power that goes up to 1000 watts, and I also am very brave. I could have other powers, though." She continued. "Impressive." North muttered. Sandy nodded. Jack Frost grinned, then frowned. "So, uh, we know that there is a man who's power is being used against him, and he is helping Pitch, right?" He inquired. North cleared his throat. "Yes, of course. Now, If this is true, which probably is, we have to find this man." He said. Bunny sighed. " 'Aight North, your sayin' we hafta go to Pitch's lair?" North nodded. "Yes, we do."

"Buckle up!" North cried, and Bunny shifted uncomfortably. "Scared of heights, Kangaroo?" He teased. "Shutup, Frostbite! This is serious!" For once, Jack actually went silent. Sandy's sand showed them argueing, and he shook his head. Meanwhile, Gleveeshianna smiled to herself.

"Were here.. I think." North grumbled, and behind him was a rhythm of groans. Jack yawned, stretching, and then clutching his staff with determination. Tooth smiled at him, admiring his determindation. Sandy, surprisingly, took a deep shaky breath. Bunny rubbed his temples, managing not to puke. Tooth, flew to the hole, covered with the odd wooden bed, peering down. Gleveeshianna went with her. She then, morphed into a raven. The guardians gasped. Gleveeshianna pecked away at the boards, and an unwanted sense of dread filled everyone. A shadow appeared, forming into a body. "Too anxious, to wait for your gift?" Pitch asked, then turning to the raven. "Shoo, you incidious vile!" The raven pecked sharply at the hand, and Pitch screeched, menacingly. Sandy couldn't help but laugh. Silently, of course.

After the loud cry of utter pain, Pitch snarled, "Nightmares!" One by one the nightmares appeared, and Sandy felt as if he was reliving the moment, he was consumed by them. Jack Frost put on quite a performance, slashing the Nightmares with icicles. Sandy was using his sand to attempt to defeat the Mares. North was attacking them with his sword at all angles. Pitch brought out a man, who looked worn, and beat. Fire started erupting from the man's hand, out of spite, and burned everything to ashes. But Gleveeshianna couldn't let this happen. She morphed back into a human, and electricuted the Nightmares. She even charged Pitch. Pitch, smiled darkly, at her determindation, her bravery to do so. "No! Don't do that!" Tooth cried, helplessly. Pitch grabbed her, but Gleveeshianna electricuted him. 1000 watts. After that, everything went black.

**Pitch Black.**


	3. Gleveeshianna

Gleveeshianna woke up to Bunny, Sandy, Jack, Tooth, and North, staring at her, and mumbling to themselves. Her head suddenly shot up, taking in her surroundings. North's workshop. North's _workshop._ "Hey! Take it easy!" Jack cried, and Tooth smiled. "What you did was _very_ brave, but- don't overwork yourself." Gleveeshianna sighed. "Sorry." She got up, and stretched. "Thanks, but I'm fine now." Bunny laughed. "She's a brave one, alright."

Gleveeshianna was eating the pancakes that Sandy had made- or _attempted_ to make, when she felt a shadow loom over her. She sighed, getting up. "Pitch." She said flatly. "Oh, you guessed _correctly_." He sneered. "North! Sandy! Jack! Tooth!-" She cried. "Oh, they can't hear you." Pitch interupted. Gleveeshianna looked him in the eye. "Where. Are. They." She practically growled. "Oh, in my lair, why? About to die, why?" He smiled darkly. Gleveeshianna morphed into a raven, and flew off in record speed.

"Gleveeshianna!" Tooth cried happily. Sandy smiled. Gleveeshianna picked with the lock, until they were all free. "Pitch is not far behind, so we must get out of here, _quick_. Bunny, would you mind?" She asked. "Not a bit." He replied, tapping the ground. Everyone fell through. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

When they arrived, Gleveeshianna was sure she was about to pass out. She felt so _dizzy_. Jack, Tooth, and North didn't look too good, either. All but Bunny. But then she realized Pitch was still lurking out there. Hiding. Waiting. It made her shudder. She morphed back into a snake, quietly slithering away, not to be seen, then back into a human again. She waved to an elf, and sat down on the carpeted steps. The elf shyly waved back. She peered at all of the wonderful toys that were

everywhere. They were amazing. "Gleveeshianna?" She turned around, seeing that it was Tooth. "Are you okay?" She asked. "Yup, I'm fine Tooth." Gleveeshianna managed smiling about. She walked back out, and laughed to herself about something. "Gleveeshianna, uh, do you have parents?" Tooth tried asking. Gleveeshianna shook her head. "No." "How long have you had these powers?" Tooth pondered. "As long as I could remember." Gleveeshianna answered. Tooth nodded, although she was quite baffled.


	4. The new guardian

After Tooth had left, Gleveeshianna had gone outside. It was..snowing? Snow flakes danced before her eyes, and she laughed. It was Jack's doing.

Gleveeshianna was looking around. It was Feburary, and soon or later it would be easter. North came outside and asked, "Gleveeshianna, there is something.. you might want to see." Gleveeshianna looked up. "_might_? What _might_ I want to see, North?" North beckoned her inside, when Bunny was tapping his foot, and Sandy was giving thumbs up. Jack grinned, and pointed towards the moons light. Gleveeshianna was pronounced... **Guardian**.

There was Tooth smiling, and clapping, Sandy still giving thumbs-up, Jack laughing to himself, Bunny scratching his head, and North.. North frowning. Gleveeshianna flinched, when she felt a strange presence. "Guys, I think.. Pitch is here." She said loudly, and North grabbed his sword. Bunny stood up, looking around, Jack grabbed his staff, and Sandy prepared his "Sand Whips."

"You know, child, your powers are quite..._impressive_." Pitch laughed. "First you electricuted me, and then you have the _nerve_ to free the guardians." He continued. "Why, it even makes me wonder.._Are_ you a guardian?" Gleveeshianna muttered under her breath. "Go away Pitch, your very presence does not faze us." Pitch laughed even louder. "Oh! My _presence, _you say?" "Ah, I see how it is.. Perhaps.. You want that gift that I've been promising you?" "Crikey." Bunny muttered under his breath, and Tooth gasped. "Pitch. If you don't leave.." Gleveeshianna growled.

"If I don't _leave_, what happens?" He challenged, and Gleveeshianna morphed into a lion. A fairly _large_ lion, if that. She could hear gasps, and then Jack chanting: "C'mon Gleveeshianna..." Gleveeshianna saw a touch of fear in Pitch's eyes, and then suddenly changed by mockery, and indifference. "Richard, I need you..." He called, and Gleveeshianna gasped. The same worn, and beat man appeared. Pitch sighed. "Kill her." Richard's eyes met Gleveeshianna's trying to say: "Sorry." Gleveeshianna roared. North attacked Pitch full strength, and Bunny whacked him one with boomerangs. Richard shot flames at Gleveeshianna, but despite the dying flames on her shoulders, she electicuted him. He fell. Pitch gasped, just as he was stabbed. _Stabbed_.

"Pitch is dead!" Gleveeshianna cheered, but the guardians were silent. The fight had taken alot out of them. Sandy had fallen asleep, Tooth was yawning, North was asleep, Bunny was asleep, and so was Jack Frost. After two minutes, Tooth was asleep. Gleveeshianna morphed into a dragon, and carried them home.

"Wha- wait a minute, where am I?" Jack asked confused, as the others began waking up.

"Your at North's workshop." Gleveeshianna laughed. "Wait, a minute.. _You_ were the one who defeated Pitch!" North cried, sitting up. Tooth nodded, still dazed. Sandy smiled. "Thankyou!" They all cried simutanously. "Your welcome.." Gleveeshianna began, and North hugged her, which made it rather hard to breathe. "You are officially the 6th Guardian!" He laughed, and the ceremony began.

Gleveeshianna, who hated to be inside, was back outside, and was sitting in a tree. Bunny looked at her questionally. "How on _earth_ could 'a mate like you get up _there_?" He asked. Gleveeshianna rolled her eyes. "I climbed." He glanced at the tree, and shook his head. "I bet you can't climb it." Gleveeshianna challenged. "Y- are challenging a rabbit, mate?" He inquired. "You mean a _kangaroo_?" Asked a familiar voice, and it was Jack. Bunny glared at him. "Don't ya start Frost Bite." He dared, and Jack shrugged. Bunny attempted to climb the tree, which made Jack laugh. "Even _I_ can get up that tree quicker than you two _ever_ will." Jack declared, and with his staff, the wind carried him to Gleveeshianna's branch. "Cheater." Bunny grumbled. Gleveeshianna climbed higher up the tree, until she was on the top branch. She felt it swaying. "Oh god knows what has gotten into that _girl_." Bunny said in awe. Now the branch was _really_ swaying, and- "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" She cried, and stopped falling in mid-air. Jack had caught her, laughing. He tried to sound serious, but couldn't stop laughing. "N-*laugh* Never ever, *laugh* I mean, *laugh* never ever do that *laugh* Never *laugh* do that again!" Bunny cleared his throat. "I hope you _learned_ from that Gleveeshianna!" He scolded, but laughed either way. Gleveeshianna slid from Jacks hold, and continued to fall for the next two seconds. Her long hair that fell to her knee's, worked as a parachute. "Hey!" Jack cried. Sandy came outside, his sand showing a question mark. Gleveeshianna was laughing. "I just fell from the highest tree branch, no worries." Was her assurance. Sandy's sand showed a tree, her on the highest tree branch falling. She nodded. "Believe it or not, it was fun.. Until _somebody_ had to catch me in mid-air!" She cried, turning to Jack. "Hey! You could have broke a bone, or something!" He cried defensively. Bunny sighed. For a moment, they reminded him of siblings. Sandy shrugged, and went inside.

"Gleveeshianna! What were you _thinking_?!" Tooth cried, apparently alarmed. "Tooth! I was just having _fun_!" She shot back. "Well, your too... brave for your own good!" She continued. Gleveeshianna sighed. "I can't help that! Bravery and Daringness is my center! That's what I give to kids.." Tooth went silent. North was working on a snow globe. Gleveeshianna morphed into a snake again, slithering away.

**Thanks for reading, you guys! This is it for now, but on the next chapter, is an interview with... Gleveeshianna!**


	5. An interview with Gleveeshianna!

**Interview with.. Gleveeshianna!**

**Heads up: If you want you're questions to appear on the **_**next**_** interview with Gleveeshianna, ask them on the Reviews. -Thanks!**

**Me: Hi Gleveeshianna! How are you today?**

***Crowd Cheering***

**Gleveeshianna: I'm doing fine, thankyou.. **

**Me: So.. How did you feel when you witnissed Pitch being stabbed?**

**Gleveeshianna: Uh, pretty horrible.**

**Me: Okay.. How did you feel when you became guardian? And how did you feel when Tooth scolded you for climbing up that tree?**

**Gleveeshianna: I felt proud, of course... But when I was scolded, I felt like a child. I mean I've been around for 64 years, it's just I was a forgotten being, so nobody knew I existed, until when I met the guardians..**

**Me: Oooh... Who's your favorite guardian?**

**Gleveeshianna: Favorite? I don't have a favorite..**

**Me: Hmm.. Who's the most annoying guardian?**

**Gleveeshianna: Jack Frost**

***Crowd cheers because they heard his name***

**Me: *Laughs* Who the most awesome guardian?**

**Gleveeshianna: Bunny.**

***Crowd cheers for Bunny***

**Me: Cool, very cool. So Gleveeshianna? What did you do before you knew of the guardian's existence?**

**Gleveeshianna: I would be there when kids were scared, and make them brave, just by saying a simple word. I would morph into all sorts of animals. Even Cobra's, and Black Widow's. I never had to eat, sleep, or any of that. I was immortal.**

**Me: Wow.. What's the simple word?**

**Gleveeshianna: I can't say..**

***Crowd: "SAY IT! SAY IT!"***

**Gleveeshianna: Nope.**

**Me: Fine.. Do you have a crush on any of the guardians?**

***Crowd: "Oooooooooh"* **

**Gleveeshianna: "Nope."**

**Me: Ya sure?**

**Gleveeshianna: Yep.**

**Me: Okay.. Well it was nice meeting you, Gleveeshianna.. See you at the next interview!**

***Crowd Cheers***

**Gleveeshianna: Bye!**


End file.
